1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work transfer device which transfers work, such as semiconductor devices and electronic parts, and a method of transferring work.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rear surface of work which is a plate-work object on the surface of which a semiconductor device, an electronic part and the like are formed, is as shown in FIG. 7 stuck on a dicing tape T having an adhesive material on the top surface thereof. The work W stuck on the dicing tape T is mounted on a frame F via the dicing tape T. The work W mounted on the frame F is transferred in this state within a dicing machine or a die bonding machine or between these machines and the like, and various kinds of working are performed by each of the machines. In transferring the work W, it is general practice to perform the transfer by vacuum adsorbing the frame F (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-169716, for example).
Conventionally, a work transfer device which transfers a frame F on which work W is mounted is provided with a transfer arm shown in FIG. 8A. In the transfer arm, a plurality of adsorption parts 71 in a transfer arm body 70 connected to a transfer mechanism not shown in the figure. As shown in FIG. 8B, a pad 72 is provided at a leading end of the adsorption part 71 and a tube 73 is connected to the adsorption part 71. The tube 73 is connected to a source of vacuum generation, which is not shown, and by operating the source of vacuum generation, the adsorption part 71 adsorbs the frame F by the pad 72 and transfers the frame F.